


On the Silk Road

by cheshirejin



Category: Kyo Kara Maoh, Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last stop before arriving home can be the loneliest on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Silk Road

Title: On the Silk Road  
Fandom: Kyo Kara Maoh  
Author: cheshirejin

Chars/Pairs: Yozak / Conrad one sided  
Genres: Hentai  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 666

crossposted from lj's hentai contest community

 

Yozak wearily shut the door to his rented room and leaned back against it. Looks like this is home for tonight, he thought as he looked around, taking note of every detail of the small cheap and shabby space before him. He was disappointed that he had not made better time. But even riding all night, he would be hard pressed to make the castle before tomorrow, so it made more sense to get a few hours rest, before finishing his trip and reporting to Gwendal on the results of his latest mission. He kicked away from the door and looked at the bed, it wasn’t much more than a cot really, but it would be a pleasant change from all of the sleeping on the ground he had done when traversing human held territories. Dropping his travel pack next to the bed, he began rummaging around for something more comfortable to wear to sleep in.

Peeling out of his tunic, shirt, and leggings, he shimmied into his favorite silk chemise. The smooth cool feel of the material felt luxurious compared to the homespun clothes he had been wearing for the last week. It would be good to go on an assignment where he could wear women’s clothes again. He truly missed the airy feel of soft petticoats drifting about his legs as he walked.

He mused about the things he missed most about the castle as he lay down on his cot and got comfortable. He missed the mornings when he could watch Conrad train his men and smell the fragrance of breakfast cooking in the kitchen as it drifted across the courtyard. He also missed afternoons at the castle when he could wander around and gather information from the staff and their families about what had been going on within the city and the castle itself. Then he could watch Conrad play that baseball thing with the kiddo. Seeing Conrad’s smile warmed his insides, watching Conrad smile at Yuuri burnt his ass a little, but he could deal with it as long as the captain was happy. What he wouldn’t give to have that smile turned on him for a change though. Running a hand down his chest he thought about Conrad smiling at him, feeling the rough catch of his sword calloused hands on the smooth cloth as he worked his hand slowly lower. He let those deep down secret desires he had for Conrad bubble to the surface, imagining holding him, kissing him passionately, wanting each other with equal intensity, and acting on it. His hand cupped himself as his body stirred, awakening with the thoughts.

How fucking wonderful it would be to actually be doing these things with the man he loved. He started to pull the material up to get a better hand on matters but the drag of the cloth across his body felt like heaven, so smooth compared to his hands that he paused. Wrapping his hand around himself, outside the fine material, and giving a good rub, the delicious feeling of the soft silk against his hardening arousal was spurring him on, and enhancing his efforts. He tightened his grip more, thrusting repeatedly with his hips, as he imagined it was his captain’s silky body he was plunging into.

He wanted it more than anything, to feel Conrad wrapped around him, to taste the sweat that would lightly cover his body and hear his name on Conrad’s lips. To make the man completely lose it, bucking into him, and moaning incoherently in a state of tortured pleasure. With that thought, Yozak reached his peak with a toe curling, chest heaving, body quaking orgasm. After which he lay there, smiling, as he would have also loved to have cuddled afterwards and sleep in Conrad’s arms. Drifting lazily into a doze, he half considered cleaning himself off, and decided it could wait. He would have to remember to bring a few extra silk items along on his next assignment.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0001s3rd/)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0001t6ah/)


End file.
